


All About Yearn

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Seme missed their Uke, flashfiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Kondisi para seme yang nelangsa ditinggal piknik para uke. Flashfiction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rexa hanya ingin belajar membuat flashfiction/ficlet. KnB punya Om Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Rexa hanya meminjam karakter yang beliau buat.  
> Selamat menikmati~

Kadang saat rindu itu menyapa,  
seorang seme pun bisa uring-uringan.

  
Lihat saja Kagami, yang sejak ditinggal oleh Kuroko lebih sering mengecek ponsel ketimbang mengerjakan deadline yang tinggal menghitung jam.

  
Melirik jam tangan, dengan pupil ikut  
merotasi jarum jam, menit dan detik  
sekaligus. Tak takut dengan efek  
pusing yang mendera sesudahnya.

  
Atau Aomine, yang sejak tadi dilanda  
galau, telepon Kise ataukah kirim  
pesan? Sudah lebih dari 15 voice note  
yang direkam-hapus-rekam-hapus-  
rekam-hapus lagi di aplikasi messenger miliknya. Decihan terlontar diiringi sumpah serapah tertahan bak sedang kumur-kumur membuat seisi ruangan mendelik padanya.

Oh, masa bodoh saja kalau dia.

  
Lain lagi dengan Midorima yang sejak  
telepon terakhir dari sang uke tercinta,  
Takao Kazunari, sibuk menghitung  
dengan kalkulator tukang beras di  
pasar kaki lima. Bukan, dia tidak  
sedang maso mengerjakan laporan  
keuangan bulanan dan kalkulasi saham yang seharusnya dikumpulkan dari tadi tapi nyatanya tidak kelar-kelar juga akibat kepikiran ingin menghubungi Takao dengan cara apa.

_TIDAK._

Midorima tidak sedang masuk  
mode tsun-tsun saudara-saudara, yang bersangkutan hanya bimbang dengan kondisi sang kekasih hati nun jauh disana. Tetap saja taundere ternyata.

Ingin raga mengikuti, kalau perlu  
dirantai tangan kaki biar seperti  
bayangan yang ke mana pun  
menemani. Apa daya bos besar telah  
mengirimkan ultimatum yang kalau  
dilanggar alamat berimbas pada  
kehidupan masa depan Midorima dan  
Takao Kazunari yang tercinta.

Oh,tidak! Midorima memilih kembali  
menghitung peluang dengan  
kalkulatornya.

  
Murasakibara? Nah ... Titan unyu  
berambut ungu itu sedang frustrasi di  
pantry. Bilangnya ingin cari kuaci,  
nyatanya satu lemari penuh camilan  
sudah habis disikat dan dilucuti.  
Gegara perasaan resah nan gelisah  
yang menghimpit dadanya. Terus  
terang, karena terang tak mungkin  
terus-terusan, semuanya karena  
Himuro belum ada kabarnya sejak ia  
pergi.

  
Pssstt .... mereka--para ~~coret~~ uke ~~coret~~ tercinta--sepakat melakukan  
perjalanan bernama: liburan-bebas-d  
ari-para-seme bersama. Penggagasnya Kuroko, yang disetujui bersama oleh Himuro, Kise, Takao dan tentu saja sang pendonor dana, Furihata (Akashi meski tak setuju malah membiayai seluruh perjalanan sang kekasih bersama para sahabatnya, _SEMUANYA)._  
_Kelimanya_ sedang bergembira, bermain tanpa harus menerima modus rupa- rupa berselubung posesif dari para seme.

  
Eiiits, hampir saja lupa. Bagaimana  
dengan Akashi?

Hohoho ... sang emperor meski terlihat profesional bekerja, ketak-ketik dokumen, tanda tangan sana sini, rapat ini itu, tapi .......... yang berada dalam hati sanubari dan imajinasi hanya sang chihuahua tercinta.

Kadang saking tak  
tertahankannya, rasa frustrasi pun  
terlampiaskan pada anak buah yang  
sama nelangsanya. Sependeritaan dan  
sepenanggungan. 100 gunting warna-  
warni telah melesat ke arah teman-  
teman alias rekan alias pembantu alias budak sang emperor dan meninggalkan berbagai macam kerusakan temporer bahkan permanen di fasilitas kantor.

  
HEEEE??? _GA_ SAYANG APA???

  
Tanyakan saja pada pria muda yang  
tengah menguarkan aura suram di balik meja. Hohoho, tentu saja, Akashi tak peduli, tinggal hubungi bagian properti, bilang bawakan segera ini dan itu, ganti sini dan situ. Dalam sekejap semua jadi baru. Errr...... maksudnya bagi Akashi yang terpenting adalah Furihata tersayang.

  
Kelimanya pun serempak diterjang  
demam _GEGANA_ (GElisah GAlau  
meraNA) tingkat akut, sekritis pasien  
yang didiagnosa sedang menderita  
malaria _tropika-ngen._ Jeritan hati  
mereka pun menggema.

  
"Kuroko/Kise/Bakao/Muro-chin/Kouki ....... cepatlah pulang! Aku  
kangen kamu! Paling tidak hubungi aku, segera!!!"

  
Katanya rindu itu derita tiada berujung.  
Apalagi jika yang dirindukan sedang  
bersenang-senang tanpa bersama  
dengan yang merindu. Disiksa perlahan oleh waktu.

 

.

.

.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Nista ... Rexa sedang kangen seseorang jadinya malah menistai para seme kesayangan. Uhukuhukuhuk. Semoga teman-teman dapat terhibur. C ya!!
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
